


Moments that probably happened in The Woman Who Fell to Earth

by OrinokoMcGee



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Doctor Who References, Episode: s03e12 The Sound of Drums, Episode: s11e01 The Woman Who Fell to Earth, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27631622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrinokoMcGee/pseuds/OrinokoMcGee
Summary: Basically the charity shop scene, with a difference. Thirteen finds one last item that wishes to buy (with Yaz's money of course). I like to think she finds it in a bargain bin for about 50p.Enjoy.P.S I will remake this at some point. More lengthy, more detailed...yah know.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Simm)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Moments that probably happened in The Woman Who Fell to Earth

Woman: Is that everything love?

Yasmin: Yeah thats every-

Doctor: WAIT!

*the doctor slams down a t-shirt onto the shop counter*

Doctor: We’ll take this as well.

*Woman picks the shirt up to scan it*

Woman: Are you sure you want this t-shirt?

Yasmin: Why is there something wrong with it?

Woman: It’s a Vote Saxon t-shirt, you know for that crazy Prime Minister, Harold Saxon, I can’t believe I voted for him, absolute nutter.

Yasmin: Doctor are you sure?

Doctor: Yep.

Yasmin: *shakes head* Ok then.

Later:  
Yasmin: Doctor, why did you want this?

Doctor: Well I've got to sleep in something.

**Author's Note:**

> You never know when you need a quality made Vote Saxon t-shirt.
> 
> Need emergency Jim jams because your TARDIS booted you out after you regenerated and sent you crashing to earth without any proper equipment?  
> Saxon's got you covered.
> 
> Trust Saxon with all your needs.  
> TrUsT HiM!!!


End file.
